Desearía
by NatsuLaufeyson
Summary: Thor está con ella, Loki está enamorado de él, pensar en un futuro juntos no parecía ser más que un sueño en ese entonces. One-shot.


**Desearía...**

_**Loki's POV**_

Desearía ser ella, es algo que deseo con toda mi alma pero no, no soy su adorada Jane Foster, soy su hermanastro, Loki. Verlos ahí, juntos, bailando lentamente aquel vals tan romántico hacía que mi torturado corazón se rompiese en más de mil pedazos. Desearía estar en el lugar de esa midgardiana. La besó. Ya no podía soportarlo más, me levanté de mi lugar y caminé directo a mi habitación ignorando las preguntas de mi madre sobre mi retirada.

Caminé por esos largos y aburridos pasillos con un enorme nuso en la garganta y mis sentimientos en mano. Abrí la enorme puerta de mi habitación y entré en ella, cerré la puerta y coloqué el pestillo mientras me sentaba en el suelo apoyando mi espalda contra la puerta mientras sentía las lágrimas salir de mis ojos y recorrer mis mejillas en la oscuridad que inundaba mis apocentos.

-Condenada Jane... Estúpido Thor...-sollozé abrazando mis piernas y apoyando mi frente en mis rodillas.

Estuve así por una hora apróximadamente. De verdad amaba a Thor y no como a un hermano, lo amaba de esa forma enfermiza. Incesto, básicamente. Hacía meses que sentía cosas por él y hacía meses, años, que el muy hijo de puta estaba con esa midgardiana. Quién lo diría, yo, Loki de Jotunheim siendo menos que una estúpida midgardiana.

Me levanté del suelo y me acosté en la cama, era de noche y el cansancio me estaba matando, aún así no tenía ganas de dormirme. Algo tendré que hacer, salir a esa maldita fiesta no era una opción. Tomé esa pequeña navaja qie tenía entre los cajones de mi cuarto, arremangué mi manga y acerqué aquel utencilio a mi brazo. ¿Cortarme por Thor? No, no lo haría de nuevo o al menos no el día de hoy, unas semanas atrás lo había hecho y las cicatrices aún no desaparecían. Arrojé la navaja lejos de mí, no la quería tener cerca, ya no. Moví los dedos, observando como de ellos salían unas cuantas y diminutas chispas verdes y comenzé a jugar en el aire uno de los tantos libros que reposaban en una mesa de la recámara. Era lo más entrnetenido que podía hacer.

Pasaron otrps 15 minutos, todo era tan aburrido sabiendo la diversión que tenían esos estúpidos no tan lejos de donde me encontraba. Alguien abrió la puerta, la luz externa me jodía los ojos, los entrecerré para poder acostumbrarme un poco a ella. Volteé la mirada para ver a quien interrumpía mi aburrimiento.

-¿Hermano?-mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de golpe (pareces colegiala enamorada).

Thor cerró la puerta tras de sí quedando a oscuras de nuevo. Me senté en la cama y sentí como él se acercaba a mí. No, aléjate, lárgate de aquí.

-¿Qué quieres?-cuestioné serio.

-Loki, solo no quiero que estés solo-habló él. Su voz me parecía agradable.

-Creí que estabas con tu noviecita-dije enojado.

-Oh, vamos...

-Vete con ella-dejé de mirarle.

-Loki, ¿estás celoso?-se sentó junto a mí.

-¡¿Por qué debería estarlo?!-grité.

-Porque sé que me amas-dijo él.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero la cerré casi de inmediato al no tener nada que decir o al no tener ninguna excusa para librarme de aquella situación tan incómoda. Podía sentir los intensos ojos azules de ese idiota sobre mí. Para de hacerlo, me pones aún más incómodo.

-Estás idiota-dije al fin.

-Loki, solo admítelo-dijo Thor con suavidad.

-Vete de aquí...

-Loki-tomó mis manos.

-¡No, lárgate de aquí, vete con ella! ¡Te odio!-me solté de su delicado pero tosco agarre.

-Eso no es cierto-volvió a tomar mis manos-me amas y yo a tí...

-Deja de hacer eso. ¡Deja de lastimarme, idiota!-y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos verdes de nuevo, no me atrevía a mirarle, estaba demasiado dolido como para poder creerle.

-Loki, no llores,-limpió mis lágrimas-entiendo que no quieras creerme, ni siquiera yo me creería porque aún estoy con Ella. Pero estoy siendo honesto contigo sobre lo que siento...

-Eres un idiota, no pienso creert...

No, no era verdad. Simplemente no podía estar sucediendo. Ni siquiera termine de decir mi frase y... Pude sentir unos labios sobre los míos. Eran los de Thor, no, no podía ser. Seguramente una broma pesada de parte de ese idiota de ojos azules. Thor me tomó de las mejillas acercándome más a él. Vale, era real, ya lo he comprobado pero me niego a creer que es un beso sincero.

-Créeme, Loki...-susurró él juntando su frente con la mía.

-Idiota...-musité-Esperas que te crea después de que te ví besándola...

-Ella me besó a mí-volvió a besarme.

No, no podía... No podía dejarme llevar por sus besos, era demasiado difícil. Volvió a tomarme de las mejillas obligándome a acortar la distancia entre nosotros, sus moviemintos eran algo toscos pero de cierto modo tiernos. Ya no lo soportaba, lo necesitaba y era algo que había deseado desde hace tiempo. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le correspondí aquel esperado beso mientras cerraba mis ojos. Sus labios eran jodidamente suaves, cómo resistirse a esos besos.

-Te amo, Loki-susurró mi no hermano.

-Yo tamb...

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar la cegadora luz, ambos nos separamos rápidamente. Jane estaba en el marco de la puerta. _Maldita hija de..._

-Thor, aquí estabas-dijo la midgardiana sonriente.

-Sí, aquí estoy-le sonrió él falsamente.

-Estoy cansada, hay que ir a dormir-bostezó.

-Seguro, en un momento voy...

Jane asintió con delicadeza y se fue. Thor se levantó de la cama y besó mi frente con... ¿ternura? No sé que fue pero se sintió agradable.

-Te veo mañana temprano-susurró en mi oído y sonrió pícaramente.

Al igual que él le sonreí. Lo observé salir de mi habitación y me acomodé en la cama de nuevo. Supongo que era de la única manera en que se podían dar las cosas, estar en una relación amorosa con tu medio y no hermano jamás sería normal. Era mejor eso que nada y creo que para el día siguiente tendría muchos "asuntos" que arreglar con ese idiota, je, me siento algo estúpido pensando de esa manera.

* * *

¡Hola! Yo lo prometí, prometí que volvería... Bien, tal vez no tan regularmente como antes, la escuela se la jode todo, pero algo es algo. Les he traído este One-shot que nada más se me ocurrió debido a todo eso de que el 14 de febrero se acerca y que yo estaré sola gomitas de panditas -llanto-. En fin, espero y les guste y ya veré si la próxima semana puedo publicarles algo más. Je, adiós por ahora^^.


End file.
